


Clouds

by Hubris_BNL



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/Hubris_BNL
Summary: Eliza considers the clouds





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eIiza (todoro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todoro/gifts).



Isn’t it weird how clouds are so big, so unreachable, so absolutely immense, but they’re pushed so easily across the sky like they weigh nothing? Which they do, but it was still wondrous to watch these giants float so quickly and smoothly across the great expanse of sky.

Eliza pondered this as they lay on the grassy hill just outside the house, the wind gently flicking their hair and grazing their skin. 

Inside was too cramped, too many things were inside and not enough space to just... _ breath _ . Boxes piled high and yet unopened, ignored by Alex who simply hid himself away in his office. Paint supplies littering every surface as John struggled with his artist block. 

Normally none of this would have bothered them, they would have coaxed Alex out to help unpack, and advised John to leave his works, relax and be patient, remind him that inspiration would come. 

But today they didn’t feel like it. 

Taking a deep breath, Eliza sighed. So much had been going on with the move that they had barely had a chance to have a real conversation with either John or Alex, which was to be expected, things were hectic. 

But they had thought that might have changed once they were settled. It didn’t. They missed their boyfriends, yet they were  _ right there. _

Eliza didn’t move when the sound of soft crunching grass made its way towards them. Instead their eyes drifted shut and they listened as, on bodies sat down on the hill, one person on each side of them. They didn’t need to open their eyes to tell who it was. 

“Hey.” of course Alex would be the first to speak, but it wasn’t with his usual confidence. 

He spoke softly, gaging the situation, Eliza’s mood, the silence of the world around them. They smiled slightly; it was a rare occasion when Alexander Hamilton was conscientious of others, but it did happen. 

John said nothing, but Eliza could hear him shifting around on the grass beside them, trying to get comfortable. He wasn’t used to quiet problems, he was used to problems you could get into fights about. 

And one couldn’t exactly fight existential problems, though they were sure if anyone could, it would be John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton.

“So…” Alexander continued, “what’s up?”

Eliza simply shook their head. They didn’t feel like speaking; their voice didn’t fit with the quiet peace of the nature around them.

“It’s quiet out here-”

“Whatever Alex,” John interrupted, and Eliza opened their eyes finally to scowl at his tone, “listen Eli, we’ve been shits, both of us-”

“Hey speak for yourself, Mr. I leave all my paint around the house.”

“Oh what? And you do so much better, holed up in your office, leaving me and Eli to do all the unpacking!?”

“You don’t  _ do  _ any  _ unpacking- _ ”

Eliza stood abruptly, their face stormy and lips pressed into a thin line. This was not what they left the house for. The boy’s immediately stopped their argument, at least having the courtesy to look ashamed as they quieted. 

“Sorry.” Alexander said, tucking his knees up to his chest, “we’ve both been pretty shitty. Do you want to be alone?”

Eliza didn’t hesitate when they nodded, and didn’t bother to look at the other two as the, albeit hesitantly, got up from the grass. 

“Okay, but just...just let us know if you need anything.”

And then they were left alone again, able to sit slowly back down on the grass. They laid down, arms under their heads, wondering if they’d been too harsh, too abrupt-

No. That wasn’t fair. They needed their own time. And the boys would respect that. Either way, they would have to, because Eliza was  _ taking  _ this time. It was theirs.

The clouds were such a conundrum.

* * *

 

Eliza pretended they didn’t notice John and Alexander peeking through the front window every now and again, no doubt making sure they were okay. A small smile played on their lips and a butterfly landed on their arm.

* * *

 

A glass of mango juice was set down beside them as they busily made daisy chains. They looked up to see John’s apologetic face but he didn’t say anything, only leaned down to place a kiss on their head before heading back inside. 

Eliza watched him go, their eyes twinkling.

* * *

 

“I made some coconut cake.”

Brown eyes drifted open to meet Alex’s as he smiled down at them, a plate in his hand. He bent down and set it on the grass beside them, placing a fork on the plat as well. He looked down at his feet.

“I’m sorry, I really am. I should be paying more attention to what’s going on around me.”

Eliza simply nodded, beckoning him a bit closer. He moved his head over a bit and they placed a quick kiss on his cheek. A smile lit up his face and Eliza couldn’t help but smile too. 

When he went back inside, Eliza let out a small sigh, taking a bite of the cake. 

It was amazing.

* * *

 

The sun was setting and it was beginning to get cold. The colours that streaked across the sky reflected in Eliza’s eyes and they pulled their sweater closer around themselves, only starting to shiver a little bit. 

The sky had turned a deep purple when they felt a weight fall on their shoulders, and two bodies once again take their places on either side of them. A blanket, one of the old quilts Angelica had made for them when they’d first moved out. 

With a smile, they sunk deeper into it, their legs stretched out on the grass as they watched the now dim clouds still swimming across the dark sky. On their right, Alexander leaned over, resting his head on their shoulder, staring up and not making a sound.

On their left, John was lying back, his head resting against their leg, face contemplative. Both boys were wrapped in blankets of their own, and there were no words between them. John’s hand motioned for Eliza’s and they took it, their eyes not leaving the sky, where the clouds were disappearing and the stars were coming out. 

Fingers curled around their right hand as well, and they could feel Alex’s lips in a soft kiss on their shoulder. The night air weaved through their hair as they gazed up at the stars. 

“We’re sorry.” John said quietly, almost afraid to shatter the silence of the night.

“I forgive you.” they responded, squeezing both their hands softly, a sign of reassurance. 

“We’ll do better,” Alex continued, “we’ll make it right for you.”

“I know you will. Thank you.”

And they were thankful. Overwhelmed, exhausted, afraid, and unsure, but thankful. Because things could turn out alright, and they would.

Things always turned out right, in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this work, check me out @hamilanne on tumblr


End file.
